Volturi's grip
by XHe attacks me in my sleepX
Summary: What happens when Renesmee slips into the grip of the Volturi? A new member takes it into her hands, after feeling naturally annoyed.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the voturi, Tabitha." Aro said as Alec and Jane placed the cloke around my shoulder. Jane pulled over the hood and smiled deviously. I knew it wasn't spose to be a harmful smirk it was just a welcome smile. I took It in and smiled.

"Felix, would you be ever so kind as to show Tabitha exactly our hunting way."

"Yes Aro." Felix said taking my should as we walked out of the hall of the volturi.

Two months after my acceptance I was already on my way up the poles with Alec and Jane, as if I was the 3 one of them, though still not as high as them. Though I would look a lot like Alec with out my blue eyes. After I changed if I was in a good mood or upset her eyes would go blue. Other than that they were always red. I was known on the guard for a sharp tongue and a hot temper at times. MY thick british accent was piercing but tempting. I had an ability with people.

When Renesmee was at the physical age of 15 she was charged for human physical contat, several times. The more she did it the more the Volturi got angry. The cullens thought only they knew of it. But little did they know the volturi knew alot more then precieved. We also knew they were coming to voltara. Hoping to avoid us. Aro made it one of my first missions to lure her to us once she was alone. Easy right?

I walked around the city staying necisarily closer to the Hall. I spotted a tall stature girl with locks of gold. Thiswas , Renesmee.

"Hi there." I said emidiantly switching my moods with my eyes going a bright blue.

"Hi!" she could not hear my heart beat so she knew I was a vampire.

"I wasted no time. "How about you came back to my chambers so I can introduce you to my, coven…" I said deviously. I knew she was to immature to get that I was a volturi member. She obviously clueless. I how ever knew the lot about her. For some reason I had already had a hatered toward her

"Why of course!" she said. Luckily I hadn't my cloak on. As I placed in over my body we made our short journey back to the hall. I put my hood over my head as we entered the city. As I walked in I greated Alec and the secretary and kept my hood over my head.

"Are the leaders open?" I asked with Alec's grin widening.

"Yes go write in." She smiled.

"May I join you?" Alec smiled opening the door. For me to enter the coridoor to the hall.  
"You may." I winked.

As Alec opened the door, Renesmee asked, what Is this?"

"This, Is the hall of the volturi." My words tore through her mind. Fear striked at her like a snake.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius. I have brought you a…how you say, gift?" I said lowering my hood. Marcus let out a bark of laghter. "Where shall I take my place?" I asked. Unsure if he wanted me to leave.

"Next to Alec and Felix."

"Nice job. I can tell they are proud." Alec whispered

"Well, well well. What do we have here?

"A cullen I presume?"

"You presumed right." Edward said bursting inot the door. I cursed under my breah. "Why IS she here?" Bellas vioce scretched like nails on a chalk bored.

"I brought her here." MY hamonic voice replied to their questions.

"Your new." Edward replied in disgust. "I am Tabitha winston. I was accepted into the volturi 2 months ago. I brought your daughter here because she has been charged for human physical contact."

"How do you know that" Edward hissed

"The Volturi knows everything Edward."

"So what is so special about you?" Bellas tub scubbing voice came into my ears again.

"I can levitate or grinde things into the ground...including you." I said standing infront of her.

"I have a force feild." She sassed.

"I dont care. I can levitat and keep you and your feild in air." I said taking steps toward her. She moved behind edward. I looked up into his eyes.. "Is this what you have to do Edward? Protect your weak little family because they can do nothing by themselves?" I said lifting Rensmee into the air and snapping my finger to keep her there.

"Put her down!" HE screamed.

"Not until Im done."

"I am a full vampire. Unlike the litte monsters you created." I said looking to renesmee then watching bella come out from behind him.

"Also I am a volturi member."

"Daddy get me down!" She yelled.

"Listen to your little freak of nature cry." I said "Tabitha!"Caius tutted. telling me to cool down. As I was About to snap my finger, edward stopped me. "No." he said "Why your fast arent you?"

Edward caught her and I began to hiss and walk towards Bella. "Tabitha! Go to your independant studies."

"Im hungry!" I protested.

"Fine go eat. Just leave!" Marcus fussed.

I walked into the corridor and walked down the large steps infront on the hall. "Ah a nice cloudy day." I thought placing my hood over my head

*

"So you let her go and drink the city?" Edward whined.

"She conserves the citizens Edward, she is A VERY bright child along with Alec and Jane. I am dreadfull ysorry if she frightened you or The rest of your family. She doesnt seem to take to bella or Renesmee,"

"So I see." edward said putting Renesmee down.

"Now what shall we do with the delinquent."

"Shes not a delinquent!" Bella yelled out of the erie silence.

"She is well aware of the rules, Bella. You should have confessed before it got any further." Caius said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cullen's where forced to stay in Voltera another day. It was undecided what would happen to Renesmee but all I knew was I wanted her gone. Unfortunately I had my hands full with other covens.

"What are we going to do with Renesmee? What happened to them yesterday?" I yelled strutting down the long corridor with Demetri behind me. I flipped through papers speed reading. "The masters don't hate me do they?" I asked sarcastically as I spun on my heal to face him. "Of course not, now keep moving. I don't have all day." He said in a hurry to get to the hall.

"SO." I asked abruptivly walking in. "WHAT are we doing with…_my _delinquent?"

"Number one." Aro spat with discontentment. "Do not rush in. NUMBER TWO. She is not you delinquent."

I huffed. I WANTED HER TO END. It was her fault she sided with the werewolves. It was her fault that I was so mad she was on my land. It was her fault I am so angry.

"Yes sir." I mumbled. "We have placed charges but we decided to let the child live." Cauis informed me. "WHAT." I stated my emotion perfectly with my look. "I mean…shes just…revolting….hm, yep…that's the best way to put her." I handed Marcus the papers. "Nice work Tabitha. I see you handled the Irish coven wonderfully."

"Thank you." I flashed my innocent smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Every one was finally in the hall. I was bored as hell. The leaders said they had some new "missions".

"Alright." Caius infomred us to stop speaking. "One of the new missions applies Alec, Jane, and Tabitha. You will Go to ammerica as so called "Forien exchange students and watch Renesmee. She has once again broken the law."

"Off you go. Your flight is waiting."

Therefor we packed....I was so excited i could levitate my whole room! Now I can rip her head off and watch her sit there in agony. Next stop....America.

**************

It was the first day of school and was ready to keep an eye on this kid. School was actually easy and boring. I picke up things and made them fall. it was probably the most fun class ever. Alec got fustfrated with the humans easily with their questions and being around the warm blood all the time. we had to wear these weird colored contact things. Definatly uncomfortable! But for now, my eyes were set to her. Not only because i was mad. But to earn higher favor in the leaders eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SRY GUYS! I'll make sure ill come out wit some new stuff. For now tak a look at my other stories. Ie got another vamp one and a ghost one. and i think a boarding school one? Chek it out and i'll have some new stuff out later this month. :DDD


End file.
